


Where the Sea Meets the Shore

by inkstone



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Protective Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstone/pseuds/inkstone
Summary: Little sisters don't like to be kept waiting.





	Where the Sea Meets the Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



Smiling comes easy to Gou. It always did. So much about life makes her happy: the play of defined muscles under sun-bronzed skin, the indulgence of boys who eat her food even when they don't want to, and her brother's burning competitive streak. She'd worried for a while, thinking the light had left brother's eyes permanently. Her brother belonged in the water. Lived for the water, _in_ the water. The thought of him abandoning swimming—even for a short while—had stolen the smile from her face.

But those days were behind them. Rin had rekindled his love for the sport, and he was a better brother because of it. Yes, Gou smiles a lot these days.

She's not smiling now, though. Rin's late.

Rin is late, which means she's left waiting in front of Samezuka Academy and that, in turn, means some of its students couldn't resist the urge to talk to her. Again and again. It's like when she succeeds at deterring one, another contender comes to take his place. Why can no one take a hint? She knows they can see what's happening. Do they really think she'll change their mind because they're different?

(They're never different.)

"Who are you waiting for?" the latest contender asks, an overbearing type who doesn't understand the meaning of personal space. "Your boyfriend?"

"No," she replies, inching away. She doesn't smile, but she also doesn't let a frown curve her lips down. She wants to. Oh, does she want to. "My brother."

"You have a brother who attends here?" he continues, not noticing or flat out ignoring her unenthusiastic responses. "Do you visit him often? Why haven't I seen you around before?"

Gou gives a small shrug and glances at the other boy, who's thus far remained silent through the conversation. Something about his face is familiar, but she can't place him. She can't decide if he wants to talk to her too but feels thwarted by his friend or if he feels embarrassed by his friend and wants to divert the conversation to save her. It doesn't really matter, she supposes. He keeps his mouth shut either way, and that leaves her on her own. "Maybe you have," she finally says.

"Oh no," the boy says. "I'd definitely remember a cute girl like you."

Inwardly, Gou sighs. Out loud, she says, "Thank you." Her gaze drifts to the friend again, lingering for a moment on his well-built shoulders. Oh. She remembers him now. "You're on the swim team!"

Her comment startles both boys; it's the longest sentence she's spoken since they'd come up to her. But it also makes the one flirting with her shut up. "Yes," the friend says slowly. "You're the Iwatobi manager, aren't you?"

"Yes," she dimples. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you with your clothes on."

Both boys make noises caught somewhere between a choke and a cough. Why do they always do that? What's so strange about a girl admiring the male physique? There's so much to like on an aesthetic level.

"Gou."

She perks up and peeks around the two boys. There stands Rin, hands jammed in his pockets and a hat pulled low over his face. Even so, she spies his gentle smile. He must have had a good morning swim with Haru. "Brother!" Gou rushes over and throws her arms around him, the irritation of the last thirty minutes melting away.

He doesn't complain about the public display, which makes her look up. From this angle, she can clearly see his face. The gentleness is gone. His jaw is set and his eyes are hard as he takes in the two boys. "Can I help you?" he asks them.

She glances at the boys and bites back a giggle. They look like they wish they could disappear. As if that would stop Rin from finding them.

"You're Matsuoka's little sister?" the one with the nice shoulders asks. Alarm fills every line of his body. Poor boy. She doesn't want to scare him. While he wasn't exactly helping her with his overbearing friend, he wasn't actually bothering her himself.

"Yup!" she says brightly.

"What do you want with my sister?" Rin asks, as if the exchange hadn't just happened.

Gou narrows her eyes. Oh, that won't do. It's fun seeing Rin go into Brother Mode—his displays of affection are so rare and she relishes them when they happen—but that doesn't mean she likes it when he talks over her. She rams two fingers into his ribs.

Rin hisses and collapses in on himself. "Gou," he snaps.

"Why are you late? I was waiting _forever_."

Exasperated, he pulls off his hat and runs his fingers through his hair. The strands are still wet, she can't help but notice. "Sorry, I lost track of time," he mumbles.

"Oh?" She perks up. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the two boys slink away. "Was your morning practice with Haru that good?"

He makes a noncommittal sound, but Gou notices the way his cheeks tinge pink. She wants to clap her hands. The desire to do so nearly overwhelms her, but she manages to push down the impulse. Her brother is so fussy about this sort of thing. If she makes a big deal, says anything out loud, he'll hide everything away and that won't be good for him, her, or Haru.

So, instead of pursuing that particular topic—there'll be time for that later and besides, she needs to strategize if she wants to find out _anything_ —Gou changes the subject. Latching onto his arm, she says, "Well, I guess it's okay. You're here now."

Amusement fills Rin's face. He nods at the tote bag slung over her shoulder. "How much stuff did you bring?"

Gou gasps in mock outrage. "Only the necessities!" His raised eyebrows tell her exactly what he thinks of her _necessities._ Blanket, sunscreen, food, water—everything in her bag is very important and crucial for an afternoon at the beach. "Besides, someone has to make up for you." She glares at his noticeable lack of a bag.

"Why do I need to bring anything?" Rin says. "You bring enough for both of us."

"Brother!" She stomps her foot. She was wrong before. Overprotective brother Rin is preferable to teasing Rin. _Far_ more preferable.

He smiles then, a big one that brings out the dimple in his cheek. "Come on, let's get there before all the good spots are taken."

Gou sniffs. "If you're so worried about losing the good spots, maybe you shouldn't be late."

Rin softens. He tugs on one of her bangs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. It won't happen again." He pulls his arm free from her grasp and offers his hand instead.

She considers it for a moment—long enough for Rin to cock his head. She doesn't want to make him worry, but he should feel a little doubt. As he opens his mouth again—no doubt to offer another apology—she grabs it. "Make sure it doesn't!" Laughing, she drags him away from the academy gates. If they're lucky, they can make it to the stop in time to catch the next bus.

And through it all, Rin doesn't grumble or complain about her antics. Not once.

**Author's Note:**

> [DW](http://inkstone.dreamwidth.org) | [Tumblr](http://blackmagie.tumblr.com)


End file.
